Daryl's Flower
by Alyssa12112
Summary: The walking dead story retold, with new characters added. Carolina Harding her family all find themselves in a new deadly world. They are found by the Atlanta group when one of them is killed by a walker. Carolina finds her best friend, who later turns to her boyfriend, and her brother returns to the group.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Riverdale

The house we were in were over run. William was trying to calm down a screaming Savannah who was holding her 7 year old Dixie.

"We can't stay here. Lina I want you to take Anna, Dixie, Rhett and Sterling and go find your friend. What's his name? Daryl?" he asked as he handed me a bag of guns.

"Will. This place is strong enough to protect us." Savannah yelled from across the living room. He threw a chair from the dining hall.

"NO! Dad said that he didn't have time to fortify the house. This isn't a safe place. "He spat at her and then turned to me as he pushed me toward the others.

"You grew up with that boy. You know more about nature and tracking than them. I'll find you after I find mom." He said and I nodded. I couldn't really argue with him. He knew how to find his own way and I wasn't worried about him. I kissed his cheek.

"You have to find us. " I said and with that I grabbed up my cross bow and the bag of guns. The others took all the bags we had time to pack, which had out personal items in it. Rhett had my bag along with his. As we got out we heard shots fired. Dixie screamed and I caught her as she tried to go help her daddy. I got down in front of her and looked her in the eyes.

"Your daddy is fine. He can take care of himself. I promise that he will find us again." I said and she nodded while crying. Savannah took hold of her daughter and looked at me waiting.

* * *

Daryl's P.O.V

Screams rang out in the woods behind the quarry. It was odd to hear these kind of screams when they were coming from the opposite direction. It scared me making me think the worst. I went towards the noise and came upon an interesting scene. 2 girls were screaming standing up, and 2 boys were fighting. Well it was actually one fighting and the other was already being eaten. Suddenly an arrow came out of nowhere and landed right in the head of the zombie. A girl came running into the clearing and checked the 3 alive people before turning and smashing the head of the boy in before she sighed. She turned to get her arrow and stopped, her eyes landing on me.

"Daryl?" she asked and I laughed as I recognized her.

"Carolina. What the hell are you doing here? I thought your dad had a fortified house?" I said and she threw herself at me.

"Aunt Lina?" asked a voice and we sprang apart to look at her. Carolina got down on her level.

"Daddy's going to come back right?" she asked and I smiled at her as I nodded. She started looking a little happier.

"Your daddy's a good tracker sweetheart. He'll find us." Savannah said and I chuckled then I looked around. I realized that more walkers were going to show up because of the screaming.

"We need to move unless you want more visitors." I said and Carolina glared at me before punching me on the arm.

"Look lets get our stuff together. Daryl's right. The screaming only made a disturbance. "Carolina said and looked at me. I nodded at her.

When we walked into the camp we were almost immediately swamped by people and guns. They had them pointed at Carolina and the others. Carolinas response was to pull out her cross bow and glare at them.

"Hey! They are with me! They are my family. Something ya guys should fucking know!" I yelled and most of them dropped their guns. But Shane didn't and Carolina yanked his gun away and took him down in a split second.

"I don't care who you are to Daryl. If you ever point a gun at me or my niece again I will fucking bash your skull in. I'm responsible for them and I won't have you hurting them. "She spat at him and I took hold of her and yanked her off. I allowed her to calm down and glared at them all.

"I just watched my little brother die. Torn apart. While you all are here safe. And you have the fucking nerve to point guns at me like I started this whole mess. "She spat instead of letting me say anything she had beaten me to it.

"Come on. Let's set up your tent. They aren't worth it." I said and she yanked herself out of my hands and turned to her family.

"No one talks to my family. The only ones allowed around us is them." She said pointing at Carl and Sophia. Then she took my hand and walked off, making me follow her. When we finally stopped walking she turned and threw herself on me. I ended up hugging her and her crying. She had never been the type to cry in front of others, and I was one of the lucky people that got to see that side of her.

"What the hell's the matter Lina?" I asked and she looked up from having her head on my chest.

"My brother Will. He told us to leave. I just fucking left him there. He should have come with us. I'm not capable of taking care of people other than myself. Sterling is dead and it's my fault." She said and I sighed.

"He told ya'll to go. It aint your fault. And you said Will was like me. He will find us." I said and she nodded. I pulled her back toward the camp.

"Come on. Let's set up the tents. "I said and she smiled faintly as she started laying her tent out.

"You know you could always share a tent." I said and she laughed before giving me a pointed look. I was nothing like my brother. When I wanted to I could be very sweet and a flirt. This was something that Carolina was used to. But I could see her thinking on this.

"Yea sure why not?" she asked and I looked at her, very shocked that she had just agreed to that. Normally she would just laugh at me and walk off telling me I was an idiot.

"What? Things change Daryl. "She said the smile on her face was contagious and I found myself smiling as I walked off to get my tent and break it down. The tent was supposed to be mine and Merle, but he always slept outside next to his bike.

* * *

Carolina's P.O.V

I felt a pair of hands go over my eyes and heard the voice of Merle.

"Hey Merle." I said and turned around. I saw the shock of everyone at camp when I hugged him.

"Hows my little sister?" he asked and I laughed as I pointed over to Dixie.

"Oh my god is that Dixie? Dixie girl come over here." He yelled and Dixie looked up from her spot on the ground next to her momma. She screamed and ran right for him. Will had met Merle a few years ago, and had Dixie with him. She was 4 at the time and she loved Merle.

"How has my little Dixie doing? Where's your daddy girl?" he asked and Dixie stopped smiling and looked at me before turning and running flat out for her Momma who caught her and held her while she cried. He turned to look at me and I looked at him.

"He told us to run. He said he would find us." I said weakly. And he nodded. He knew how much I loved my brother, and that it took a lot to listen to Will in the first place.

"I'm sure he will find us. "He said and put his arm around me. I smiled at him before I looked over to see Daryl motioning to me. I walked off leaving Merle to watch me.

"Anna, I need you to do laundry. Rhett watch your niece and help when you're asked to. "I said and he nodded. Rhett was 13 and Sterling had been 10. I was now 20 while Anna and Will were 23. All of them nodded as I turned to look at Daryl.

"Come on your going hunting with me." He said and I smiled a huge smile before I grabbed my cross bow and took off with him chuckling behind me.

* * *

Sorry that its short. Hope everyone likes it. Please stay tuned for the second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing, not even my favorite character Daryl Dixon.

Savannah

Lina and her friend were gone for two days at the most. We stayed away from the other group as much as possible, but for some reason the man named Shane thought that because our leader was gone that we would be joining him. It took me and Rhett to tell him that we weren't part of his group. Dixie stayed with us as much as possible, or when she hadn't had the chance to sneak away and go talking to a group of women who thought nothing of her. She was with this group now.

"Dixie honey I need you to clean up your bed in the tent. And I need you to stay close to the tent until I get back." I said and Dixie sighed in sadness, and I felt bad for her, but I didn't want to lose her, she was my only baby. She took off for the tent before I could stop her and I shook my head. Behind me I could hear people talking, and when I got closer I saw a group being formed.

"Where are you all going?" I asked and the man Shane turned to me and sneered at me.

"On a supply run, not that you care." He spat and I glared at him, not knowing that Merle was laughing at us.

"Anna honey I'm going as well. Tell Daryl for me." He said and I turned around to face him in the middle of his sentence.

"You can't be serious. Merle your brothers going to go on the war path." I said and he nodded, he patted me on the arm and got into the car.

* * *

Lina's P.O.V

We were tracking a deer. I hadn't even been here a day and Daryl had me out hunting, and I laughed as I thought this.

"What? You're scaring the animals." Daryl said from in front of me as I gathered the rabbit I had just killed onto the string around my shoulder.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Dixon. I was just laughing at us." I said and he rolled his eyes as he took aim at the Deer that was standing a few yards away. But instead of falling over head, it ran off into the woods and Daryl swore loudly.

"Now whose scaring things?" I quipped, and he flipped me off as he started out after it.

"Hey Dixon, im going back to give these to Anna." I yelled after him and my only answer was his low toned whistle. Daryl liked to use whistles to communicate. A low toned one meant that he was ok with it and to go on. A high pitched one meant that he was not ok and to come help. A series of high and low pitched whistles meant that it was safe to move, usually used for when your hunting and cant move in fear of making the animals run. And the gun he had in his pants was used for the last signal. One shot meant that there were predators, and two meant that he was hurt. He hardly ever used those at all, but had told me just in case.

* * *

Back at camp, I came face to face with Shane.

"Tell that woman to stay out of our business." He said and walked off. I went right after him,

"Why do you act like this around me?" I spat at him as I turned him around by force. He looked at me and growled.

"I'm sure you remember me girl. We dated a few years back. I'm not happy that you broke things off with me. Your nothing but a slut." He growled and I slapped him and when he fell I kicked him in the side for good measure. And as his group gathered around I yelled at him so that people could hear.

"Fuck you Shane. I broke up with you because I walked in on you and that bitch. You know who I'm talking about. And don't you ever call me that again or next time ill deball you." I yelled at him then I kicked him again as he got up. I turned around and stomped off for my camp. Savannah was waiting there with a bucket of fresh water.

"You have meat. Thank god." She said and then frowned when she realized what she had said.

"Don't worry about it Anna. I'm glad you believe in something even in this world. "I said and I smiled at her as I handed over my Rabbits. I was Wiccan, and I was more for the Celtic path. William was a shaman which is difficult to explain even in my head. He worshiped the god of war.

"Merle left to go on a run." She said softly and I almost didn't catch what she had said.

"Anna Daryl is going to be pissed." I said and I rubbed my head in tiredness. I was tired and I hadn't slept in a couple of days.

"Go to sleep Lina. I'll wake you when foods done." Anna said and I looked at her.

"You sure?" I asked and suddenly found myself pulled up off the log that Daryl had set there a few hours ago and was pushed towards the tent.

"Lina you haven't slept in days. Go sleep." She said and I sighed before doing as I was told.

I woke up to screaming, and sound of a tussle. I got up out of the bed I had made and walked out. Anna was standing there looking worried.

"You've been asleep for at least 2 days. Please go help Daryl." She said and when I looked over at Daryl I saw that he looked like shit.

"You fucking left him there?" he bellowed and I saw the look on his face as he turned around. He looked ready to break down. Daryl and Merle were close. Yes Merle was a drug addict, but Merle had protected Daryl from their dad, and I hated their dad. I was so glad to hear that the old fucker was dead. I went walking up just as Daryl lunged. Next thing I know he was in a choke hold that Shane had put on him. I yanked my gun out and pointed it at Shane's head.

"Let him go. I'm sure that if your family were the ones left behind, you would be doing the same." I spat at the rest of the group who were looking scared and unsure. I felt a gun on my head and I laughed.

"Think you can shoot me? I can bet all the food I have that you won't get a shot out before I kill you." I growled and the gun was gone. Shane was forced to let go and Daryl started yelling at the two men while I kept my gun on Shane.

"Why the fuck do you care? At least you don't have an ex slut in camp." Shane spat and then looked at me. Daryl growled and looked at me as well.

"You have a lot to explain Lina girl." He said and then started walking off. I ignored the conversation as I stared Shane down. Then I turned and made a beeline for Daryl who was still staring at me as he packed his bag.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked and I sighed,

"He cheated on me with Lori. I wasn't so good at admitting that I was stupid." I said and he sighed and sat down on the log next to me.

"I thought me and you were ok on this. I told you I liked you but I didn't want to tie you down. And we both know you don't like me that way." He said as he stood up again and I stood up too.

"Daryl wait. " I said and he turned to look at me once.

"No. I already know and I'm going to go with it. "He said and then turned and walked off. I sighed as I turned and grabbed my crossbow.

"But I do like you Daryl. I just wish you would let me tell you that." I said, and then I turned and walked off into the woods to hunt.

* * *

When I came back, it was silent and the group had come back. Daryl I was told, had went to his tent and stayed there. Anyone who tried to talk to him was thrown out on their ass. Shane was punched for trying and Rick was nearly shot for trying.

"Where's Merle?" I asked Anna as I went to stand next to her. She shook her head and I sighed. I knew what that meant. Merle hadn't come back. And that also explained why Daryl was not letting anyone in. I put my crossbow next to the fire and put the string of rabbits in Anna's lap. Then I made my way to mine and Daryl's tent. When I entered the tent I stopped in shock. The usually stoic Daryl was sitting on his make shift bed and was crying.

"Daryl?" I asked as I sat down next to him. He didn't look up but his response was to wipe his eyes.

"I won't tell. You know that. What happened?" I asked and suddenly he shot up and started pacing. I waited. It would eventually come out in anger anyways.

"They fucking left him there. When I got there the mother fucker had sawed off his own hand. What guy would do that? Where is he?" he said in one huge breath then slammed himself down onto the bed.

"Daryl. He's like you, I'm sure he's fine." I said and he glared at me.

"He lost a fucking hand Carolina. "He spat and I stood up in anger. I hate when he glared at me, but now he was just taking his anger out on me.

"Daryl I loved Merle too. Don't take this shit out on me. I don't know where he is, what happened or anything. I am just as mad as you about this. And it's bad enough that I like you more than a brother and now your guilt tripping me for shit I didn't even do." I spat and then I turned and walked out, leaving a stunned and angry Daryl behind.

* * *

I hope you enjoy the chapter. More to come.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously On Daryl's Flower:_

"_Daryl. He's like you, I'm sure he's fine." I said and he glared at me. _

"_He lost a fucking hand Carolina. "He spat and I stood up in anger. I hate when he glared at me, but now he was just taking his anger out on me._

"_Daryl I loved Merle too. Don't take this shit out on me. I don't know where he is, what happened or anything. I am just as mad as you about this. And it's bad enough that I like you more than a brother and now your guilt tripping me for shit I didn't even do." I spat and then I turned and walked out, leaving a stunned and angry Daryl behind._

* * *

Daryl's P.O.V

After Lina had left the tent I was shocked. I was still angry about Merle, but I knew that I had only taken my anger out on her. I had only done that once before in my life and I felt like shit. As I laid back on the make shift bed I thought back to the first time I had taken my anger out on her.

**Flashback-**

**I sat on the couch with Lina. She was crying about something her older brother had done. My dad was out in the shed drinking and partying with his friends. Merle, well he was missing. Went off and joined the army and left me here. I heard the screen door open and I jumped up and pulled Lina up with me. I wasn't allowed to have girls here, not that I listened to that, but I didn't want them to see what I went through.**

"**Go to my room and stay there." I said and she looked concerned for a minute before turning and walking off, making sure to grab her bag as she went. As she disappeared into my room, the front door opened and Dad came stomping in. **

"**I know you have that whore in here. Where is she?" he growled and I backed away until the couch was between us. **

"**She isn't a whore. And She isn't here." I growled back and barely missed the bottle that was thrown at me. Suddenly he vaulted over the couch and I found myself on the floor holding a broken nose.**

"**Don't growl at me boy. Now where is she?" he asked and I turned in time to see Lina. She had run out of the room and was standing there. **

"**Well it doesn't matter. Ill whip you and then ill whip her. "He growled at me and I bolted up and pushed the couch at him, which resulted in him falling on his ass and next thing I know he's snoring. I turned and glared at Lina. I knew it wasn't her fault, but part of me need to take out my anger.**

"**What were you thinking?" I spat and she looked sheepish for about 2 minutes before a look of indignation fell over her face.**

"**What? I didn't do anything! "She yelled, not caring that the man who had just threatened her was on the floor passed out. **

"**Well you can't even stay out of harm's way, it's like you wanted him to do something to you. "He said as he turned away and I heard her snort of anger.**

"**Oh please, if he had done something I would have been fine. But you are acting like this is all my fault, and I won't have it. "She spat back at me and then turned, grabbed her bag. She went to the door and stood there as she decided on what to say next.**

"**Don't think that you can just hurt me, or take your anger out on me. I'm not stupid and I know that's what you're doing. But what I am offering is friendship and a place you can go to. Don't push me away."She said and then was gone, the only sound that proved she had been here was the slamming of the screen door. **

**End Flashback-**

The days that followed after that first incident, my dad had actually whipped me. But he couldn't get to Lina. Her brother made sure of it, threatening to shoot him if he touched her. She avoided me for 4 days while her brothers had tormented him. She had had 2 more older brothers, Vince and James. They had both died a year later in the army, and had left their younger sister devastated. And we had made up after her 3 brothers had nearly beaten me up, and she had walked in on it. And yet here I was making a fool out of myself all because I was angry. I got up and grabbed my crossbow. I never noticed Savannah at the door of the tent watching me.

"You know that was a stupid thing to do." She said and I jumped nearly clean out of the tent, before I turned to her.

"I know. I haven't been very smart." I said and she snorted before laughing in my face.

"That's an understatement. You Daryl Dixon are an idiot and a dumbass. She gave you a place to stay, loved your brother like her own brother, and you decide that taking your anger out on her is a good idea. "She spat as her laughter turned into scowling.

"You are lucky that Will isn't here. And don't think for one second that I'm just going to let this go. "She said and then turned and began walking out of the tent.

"By the way, she went out hunting. She forgot her crossbow. Why don't you go find her." She said as she stopped briefly before disappearing. I sighed and I looked around. There on the ground beside her bed was her crossbow.

* * *

Lina's P.O.V

I sat on the boat with Dixie. Anna had been ok with her learning to fish. And I wanted her to be like me and Daryl, so that if she was ever alone, she would be fine. She was catching fish rather well for a first timer.

"Aunt Lina. What's wrong with your and Daryl?" she asked and I looked over at her in shock. I hadn't thought that she had been watching us. I sat down the reel I was holding.

"We had a fight. That's all. Why?" I asked as I looked her over and saw that she watching the two other girls out on this lake.

"You don't seem happy. He makes you happy doesn't he?" she asked and I smiled at her before nodding. Then she looked over at me.

"Then shouldn't you make up and be happy again?" she asked and I frowned before looking away to think on what she had said. It was obvious now that she was much more mature that I had thought, and she watched everything. To her the statement she had made would sound easy.

"It's not that simple honey." I said and she rolled her eyes as she stood up in the boat. She looked down at me,

"It is too! "She yelled and then turned and dove into the lake. She then began swimming away toward the shore where her mother was at. The moment she got out, she began to help her mother with laundry. I chuckled to myself as I steered the boat towards the shore as well.

"I can't believe I was just reprimanded by a child." I muttered and then laughed at myself as I got out and grabbed the bag of fish I had just caught.

* * *

Hope you enjoy the this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Lina's P.O.V

We stood on the highway. Just before he had been almost overrun by Walkers in the camp and now we were moving on. I had Savannah follow in Daryl's truck and I was riding in the camper with Dale. But now we were stranded. And Sophia and Rhett had been chased by walkers. But I was sure Rhett would keep Sophia safe as he was raised by Dad who was like me and Daryl. And while they stayed on high way I went with Rick, Shane and Carl.

"Can I go touch it?" he asked and I smiled at him as I pulled him forward and gently put him in front of me. I then told him to put his hand out and to take it slow. I never registered the gun shot until I felt hot pain shoot through my side. Carl was beside me and I forced myself back into a sitting position as I yanked my outer shirt off and began to put pressure on his wound. Rick came running up and went to try to help me as well, but I shoved him off.

"I've been shot before Rick. Your son hasn't. Help him first." I said and watched as the boy was lifted up and Rick ran off down the path in front of me with a fat man who had turned out to be the shooter. And I couldn't blame him for it. He couldn't have possibly seen us. I however felt stupid for hearing it and not thinking anything of it. I followed after him ignoring Shane who was trying to help me walk. As we got closer to the place Rick had taken the boy, I saw several people on the porch. I kept walking until I got to a spot not far from the house, then I sat down and began digging through the bag I had stolen off Merle's bike. He had several different kinds of pain killers and antibiotics. I took two of the antibiotics. Then I sat back and sighed.

I must have sat there for hours. No matter what others had said I wouldn't move. I never realized that the girls were on the farm now. But I ignored everyone. I felt bad for letting the kid get shot. It was irrelevant that I had also gotten shot.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked a voice and I looked up to see Daryl. Behind him was Anna and Dixie. Dixie went to run up to me, but was stopped by Anna.

"She's hurt honey." She said and Dixie looked ready to cry. Then I heard another voice.

"We can get her to come in and ill check her over." Said the voice and I found myself being lifted up by Daryl. And even when I cursed at him, he still carried me into the house.

* * *

Daryl's P.O.V

I was sitting in our tent. Lina had insisted in sleeping in her own tent after the bullet had been dug out. Turns out that when it went through Carl some of it broke, and the rest was in her side. She was out of it, with pain killers and antibiotics. And it was obvious that she wasn't going to wake up any time soon. I stood up and grabbed my crossbow and walked out of the tent to see that everyone was setting up their own tents.

"How is she?" asked Dale and I glared at him before answering. I was angry that she had gotten shot, but I refused to go off on someone again. It wouldn't do any good.

"She's sleeping. I'm going hunting and looking for the kids. Watch her will you?" I asked and the man nodded before sitting down near the tent.

* * *

Anna's P.O.V

Our tent was right next to Lina and Daryl's tent and I could hear nothing at all from the tent. I was worried about my sister in law. I knew that she would want Will, but as it was we had no idea where he was. And I was worried about Will as well. But I could never say this out loud in fear of Dixie hearing it.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. "A voice said and I turned to see Shane. Shane was odd at times, even for him. One minute he hated me and Lina, the next he was nice.

"What do you want?" I asked and he laughed at me before sitting down and watching me skin the rabbits that Daryl had brought for me.

"Oh that we wanted you to join our group. You can't be having much help with your current group." He said and I snorted. I was the sister to Lina and I wouldn't betray her to some guy.

"No thank you. Lina is my sister in law and she's much nicer than you. Not to mention that I don't like you. "I said as I put the meat into the pot I had over fire. He scowled and before I could stop him, he had kicked my tent in. I picked up the crossbow that Lina used and pointed it at him.

"Get the hell out of my camp." A voice said and I turned to see Lina standing in the camp. She was wearing one of Daryl's shirts so that she didn't do more damage to her side. Shane looked her over and smirked once before turning and walking off. Lina turned to me and smiled softly.

"You did well. But I suggest just calling for someone. I don't want you alone with him." She said and then turned and sat down on the log that was in front of her tent.

* * *

Lina's P.O.V

I sat on the porch, with my gun in my lap. The old man hadn't been able to talk me out of keeping my gun, but since I was the only one in my group that had a gun, he let me keep it. So I was sitting here keeping watch over the house. Daryl was still gone, and I wasn't worried about it. But the others were, and it made me mad that they thought they knew him better. I saw a horse coming up the drive and I banged on the window 2 times and the old man came out and smiled.

"That's our other member. He went to get more supplies. "He said and I nodded. As the man on the horse got to the house, and got down I saw who he was.

"Lina?" he asked and I smiled before throwing myself at him and hugging him. I let go and looked up at him.

"Dixie is going to never let you go again. " I said and he smiled down at me as he led the horse to a kid not too far away.

"Sir, this is my younger sister Carolina. My wife Savannah and my daughter Dixie are with her. And I think Rhett and Sterling are as well." He said to the old man, who nodded and walked back in with the bag of goods. I looked at him sad,

"Sterling is dead. Rhett was chased off by Walkers and a little girl Sophia is with him. "I said and he looked somewhat confused then he turned and went in search of his wife and daughter.

* * *

Hope the chapter works for everyone…


End file.
